Quantum confinement structures, such as quantum dots, tubes, wires and wells, posses several advantageous characteristics for use in a variety of devices. The bandgap, reactivity and Fermi level, of a quantum-confined material can be adjusted by controlling the size of the confinement dimensions. This has profound impacts on the chemical, electronic and optical properties of the materials, allowing for fabrication of several novel architectures including solar cells, catalysts, batteries, lasers and photodetectors.
What is needed is a method of fabricating quantum confinements, where the dimensions and surrounding material is controlled to produce a desired bandgap of the of quantum confinement structures.